Mantan Kekasih
by sehunajjong
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin putus dengan tidak baik. Jadi apa yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu lagi? / KaiHun's Fiction


**Lil'l bit swearing, forgive me :) hope you like the story**

* * *

"Sehun!" Sehun yang tadinya ingin pulang pun menengokan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo, temannya dari jurusan kedokteran terlihat berlari mengejarnya. Setelah sampai dihadapan Sehun dia terlihat mengatur nafasnya, "Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kau dipanggil Jongin. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan denganmu." Sehun bingung mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Hal penting bagaimana kalau terakhir kali berbicara dengan Jongin saja sudah tiga bulan yang lalu, kenapa juga Sehun menghitungnya?

"Dimana dia?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Di sekretariat koran kampus. Telepon saja dulu untuk memastikan." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo itu baik sekali, sampai disuruh begini saja dia mau.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kyungsoo. Aku pergi dulu." Dengan itu Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang belum sempat mengucapkan _sama-sama _untuk ucapan terima kasihnya. Sehun langsung berjalan ke tempat yang disebutkan Kyungsoo tadi.

Dia dan Jongin dulu pasangan yang sangat populer di kampus. Dia memang baru kenal Jongin saat masuk kampus jadi terima saja waktu lelaki yang paling populer itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Dia tidak menyesal sih, Jongin baik, dia populer karena memang baik pada semua orang. Mereka hanya pendekatan dua minggu, berpacaran satu bulan dan putus. Putusnya mereka disebabkan oleh Sehun yang memergoki Jongin dengan Krystal, mahasiswi pintar dari jurusan matematika. Di mata Sehun saat itu terlihat seperti Jongin memeluk Krystal dan akan menciumnya, padahal aslinya Krystal tersandung karena minus di kacamatanya sudah bertambah dan dia belum sempat menggantinya. Jadilah Jongin memegang pinggangnya agar Krystal tidak jatuh. Sehun langsung menghampiri Jongin saat itu dan menamparnya sambil bilang "Brengsek sialan!" Sejak saat itu Sehun selalu menghindari Jongin kalau Jongin mau menjelaskan, Jongin juga nampaknya lelah diacuhkan Sehun terus. Jadi dia berhenti mengganggu Sehun. Meskipun mereka satu kelas dan satu jurusan di fakultas hukum.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau waktu itu semuanya salah paham saja, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya pada Jongin. Setelah itu pun mereka tetap tidak bertegur sapa. Dan anehnya sekarang Jongin bilang ingin membicarakan hal penting padanya. Hal penting apa yang kira-kira akan kau bicarakan dengan mantan kekasihmu yang putus denganmu secara tidak baik? Banyak. Dan Sehun tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan yang mana yang menurut Jongin penting.

Sehun langsung masuk ke sekretariat koran kampusnya dan menemui Jongin yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, mungkin artikel untuk koran kampus berikutnya karena memang Jongin editor di koran kampus mereka. "Kenapa memanggilku?" Tipikal Sehun sekali yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Oh hai Sehun." Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun dan menghentikan kegiatannya sementara, "Duduklah dulu. Tidak enak berbicara sambil berdiri begitu. Kau membuat kepalaku pegal."

"Cepat saja. Kau mengganggu waktu santaiku." Kata Sehun sambil menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Justin Bieber dan sudah berniat untuk menonton konsernya akhir minggu ini." Sehun diam menunggu Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Koran kampus ingin meliput konser tersebut tapi hanya dapat membeli satu tiket dan itu untukku sebagai penulis artikelnya nanti. Kami tidak hanya membutuhkan tulisan tentu saja, kami juga membutuhkan gambar. Dan aku yakin kau juga tahu aku tidak begitu ahli dalam fotografi. Jadi kupikir mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama?" Sehun masih diam. "Professional saja, aku sebagai editor dan kau sebagai fotografernya. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya menonton konser lalu pulang. Kau juga akan mendapat imbalan untuk gambarmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Krystal saja? Setahuku dia fotografermu selama ini." Terdengar nada tidak suka saat dia menyebutkan nama itu walaupun mukanya dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Uuuh penglihatannya buruk saat malam. Kau tahu sendiri kan penglihatannya saat siang pun kadang-kadang tidak sebagus itu. Bagaimana?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. Tiga bulan tidak berbicara dengan Jongin memang seperti ada rasa lega yang membanjiri dadanya sekarang. Sehun masih tidak mau mengakui kalau dia merindukan lelaki didepannya ini, walaupun dia juga tidak menyangkal satu bulan bersama Jongin adalah satu bulan terbaik baginya, Jongin lebih segala-galanya dari semua mantan kekasihnya dulu. Itulah sebabnya dia belum mempunyai kekasih lagi sampai sekarang. Dia pun tidak pernah mendengar gosip Jongin dengan orang lain setelah putus dengannya. Lalu sekarang Jongin menawarkan menonton konser bersama, walaupun untuk urusan koran kampus saja, tidak seperti dulu, untuk berkencan.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di _venue _jam enam saja." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat Jongin tersenyum lebar karena jawabannya. Senyum itu dulu setiap hari hanya untuknya, melihatnya kembali membuat Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali. Jadi dia buru-buru berbalik keluar sebelum tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari wajah Jongin.

"Sehun! Tunggu." Jongin memanggilnya lagi. Jadi dia hanya berhenti walau tidak berbalik untuk menatap Jongin. "Nomormu masih yang lama kan?" Sehun hanya menggumamkan kata _ya _yang entah terdengar atau tidak oleh Jongin. "Jangan _reject _teleponku lagi ya." Mendengarnya Sehun jadi malu sendiri. Dia ingat betul dulu selalu mereject telepon Jongin karena benar-benar tidak mau berbicara dengan Jongin. Tapi itu kan dulu.

* * *

Akhir pekan. Sehun sudah berpakaian senyaman mungkin untuk konser nanti. T-shirt biru muda dan celana jeans dengan warna senada. Jongin juga mengiriminya pesan singkat tadi. _Sampai bertemu di venue, _pesan yang menurutnya tidak perlu dibalas. Jadi setelah memasukkan kamera kesayangannya kedalam tasnya, dia pun pergi menuju _venue _dengan mobil yang dipinjam dari kakaknya kemarin.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang karena ini masih jam lima dan dia tidak mau terlihat begitu antusias untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Dia menyenandungkan lagu Justin yang sedang diputarnya sedari tadi dengan riang. _Well, this is Justin everyone._

Sehun sampai ke _venue _jam enam kurang lima belas menit dan belum menemukan pesan dari Jongin di handphonenya, jadi dia menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin belum datang dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar _venue. _Dia mulai mengeluarkan kameranya dan membidik beberapa fans yang kelihatan mengantri untuk masuk. _Pasti bagian festival, _pikirnya. Sehun mengenakan Pers ID yang diberikan Jongin jadi dia bisa bebas mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya dengan kamera professionalnya, dia juga tidak butuh mengantri karena tiket yang dimilikinya adalah tiket VVIP. Paling dekat dengan panggung dan tidak mungkin tempat duduknya dan Jongin diambil orang.

Saat sedang mengambil gambar terasa handphone disakunya bergetar. Ini sudah jam enam. _Pasti Jongin, _pikirnya. Jadi dia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Sehun dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di tempat duduk kita ya." Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Dia pikir mereka akan masuk bersama ke _venue._

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang." Sehun menutup teleponnya kesal. Salah satu sifat Jongin yang kurang Sehun suka adalah tidak peka. Duh Jongin dan ketidak pekaannya adalah ujian kesabaran untuk Sehun.

Sehun bergegas menuju _VVIP's section _dan melihat Jongin yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Menguap sudah kemarahan Sehun. Sehun langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan kameranya lagi untuk membidik orang-orang yang berdesakkan dengan senang hati dibagian festival. Kalau fisiknya kuat pun Sehun akan memilih festival saja, VVIP ini menghabiskan uang tabungannya jujur saja. Jadi lumayan sekali tawaran Jongin untuk mengambil gambar dan menonton konser lalu dibayar.

Sedang asik mengambil gambar Sehun mendengar Jongin berkata, "Ya ampun Sehun. Aku lupa! Kita juga harus memasukkan gambar saat penontonnya sedang antri masuk tadi. Sekarang mereka sudah masuk semua ya?"

Sehun mendengus lagi, "Aku sudah mengambil beberapa gambar tadi sambil menunggumu."

Jongin tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Kau tidak berubah ya. Selalu mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna. Aku bisa tenang kalau begitu." Tidak tahu saja akibat perkataan Jongin tadi muka Sehun memerah.

Konser dimulai. Sehun sebenarnya ingin juga berteriak seperti fans-fans lainnya, tapi kan ada Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun masih punya malu. "Kudengar Bieber akan mengeluarkan album baru tahun ini ya?" Jongin bertanya, untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Masih rumor. Kemarin dia sempat bekerja sama denga Skrillex lalu kudengar dia akan bekerja sama dengan anaknya Michael Jackson. Baru itu saja yang konfirmasinya jelas sampai sekarang." Sehun menjawab sambil bersiap mengambil gambar lagi sementara Jongin mengetik artikel di laptopnya.

"Kau akan mengetik semua lagu yang dibawakannya saja atau akan menyelipkan gosipnya juga?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Koran kampus mereka memang terkenal tentang rubrik gosipnya. Waktu mereka putus saja mereka sempat masuk rubrik gosip tersebut. Tapi itu bukan tanggung jawab Jongin. Dia tidak menulis bagian gosip, hanya mengeditnya.

"Rubrik gosip kan hanya untuk mahasiswa, bukan artis tenar seperti dia. Jadi aku akan memasukkan penampilannya, efek yang dipakai dikonsernya dan suaranya bagus atau tidak." Jongin menjawab.

"Tentu saja bagus!" Sehun terdengar tidak terima.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. "Iya iya bagus hahaha"

"Akuilah suaramu dengannya masih lebih bagus suara Bieber."

Jongin berhenti tertawa, "Loh kok jadi membandingkannya dengan aku?" Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Jongin. Melihat Sehun tertawa dengan matanya yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit membuat Jongin tertawa juga. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bercanda seperti ini.

"Kau ini berani sekali membandingkanku dengannya dan sekarang menertawaiku hah?" Jongin pun menggelitiki pinggang Sehun yang semakin besar tertawanya karena geli. Oh mereka bahkan lupa kalau sedang menonton konser.

"Hahaha sudah Jongin, ini geli sungguh hahaha" Jongin pun melepaskan Sehun dan kembali mengetik di laptopnya. Duh tadi dia merasakan memeluk Sehun lagi. Rasanya masih sama, jantungnya juga masih berdebar sama cepatnya seperti dulu. Sehun pun langsung mengambil gambar-gambar Bieber yang lain. Jujur saja dia gugup.

* * *

Konser sudah berakhir dan Jongin memaksa untuk mengantar Sehun walaupun cuma sampai di parkiran saja. Sehun yang sudah sangat lelah pun membiarkan Jongin melakukan semaunya.

"Kau tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun kan Sehun?" Jongin memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

Sehun gugup ditanya begitu, _well _pertanyaan itu bisa menyembunyikan banyak maksud kan? Jadi dia hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang menurutnya aman. "Belum ada yang membuatku tertarik." Menurut Sehun itu jawaban aman, terlihat tetap ada yang menginginkannya tetapi dia yang tidak mau dengan mereka.

"Aku juga begitu." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Dan apa aku bertanya?" Sehun membuka kunci mobilnya dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tidak sih. Aku hanya memberi tahu saja." Jongin menjawab sementara Sehun mencoba untuk menyalakan mobilnya yang tidak hidup-hidup daritadi. Jongin mengernyit heran melihatnya. "Kenapa Sehun? Mobilmu mogok?"

"Sepertinya begitu, padahal tadi baik-baik saja." Sehun mencoba untuk tidak panik sedangkan dipikirannya sudah muncul banyak kemungkinan yang harus ditempuhnya jika mobilnya benar-benar mogok.

"Sebentar aku periksa dulu." Jongin itu walaupun jurusan hukum dia lumayan mengerti mesin. Jongin tipikal lelaki yang menyukai otomotif, motor tepatnya. Tapi dia juga tetap mempelajari bagian-bagian mobil sebagai hobinya.

Terlihat Jongin yang memeriksa kap depan mobil Sehun sementara Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, mobil kakaknya tepatnya. Melihat muka Jongin yang tidak yakin Sehun jadi panik, bagaimana kalau mobil kakaknya rusak karena dipakainya?

Jongin menutup kap mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah bangku pengemudi dan mencoba untuk menghidupkan mobilnya lagi. Tetap tidak bisa, tapi dia terlihat tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kau pulang denganku saja. Mobilmu bensinnya habis." Kata Jongin sambil mengembalikan kunci mobilnya pada Sehun.

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Jongin. Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh itu? Memalukan sekali. Hilang sudah image Sehun yang selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna.

Jadilah sekarang Sehun yang mengikuti Jongin ke parkiran motor. Sehun kan tidak mungkin berjalan 40 km ke rumahnya atau naik bis. Bis terakhir ke rumahnya sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu. _Malu sesekali tak apalah, daripada pulang jalan kaki, _pikir Sehun.

"Kau kan tidak kuat dingin, jadi pakai jaketku saja ya. Daripada hanya memakai t-shirt begitu." Jongin berkata sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Sehun, Sehun sempat ingin memprotes tapi dia pikir dia yang rugi kalau tidak menerima jaket itu.

"Kau ini sudah tahu tidak kuat dingin. Tetap saja tidak pernah membawa jaket." Seperti film yang diputar balik, itulah yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Dulu saat dirinya masih bersama Jongin dia akan dengan sengaja tidak memakai jaket agar Jongin meminjamkannya jaket dan menceramahinya seperti tadi. Menurut Sehun, Jongin itu lucu sekali saat menjadi perhatian begitu.

Sehun segera menyingkirkan pikirannya yang terbawa perasaan barusan dan menaiki motor Jongin. Awalnya Jongin melajukan motornya dengan pelan tapi ketika sampai dijalan raya Jongin menaikkan kecepatan motornya sehingga membuat Sehun terpaksa memeluk pinggangnya. Dulu, jika Jongin begini Sehun akan mencubit pinggangnya karena mengebut, walaupun akan berakhir dengan tetap memeluk pinggang Jongin juga.

"Ini membantuku lebih hangat Sehun, terima kasih." Samar terdengar perkataan Jongin. Tapi Sehun masih percaya dengan pendengarannya. Dia merutuki Jongin, Jongin seperti ingin membangkitkan ingatannya saat mereka masih bersama dulu. _Ini tidak baik, _pikir Sehun.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya Sehun langsung turun dan menyerahkan jaket yang dipakainya kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih Jongin." Kata Sehun, dulu sih dia akan betah mengobrol dengan Jongin di depan pagar seperti ini sangking tidak inginnya dia berpisah dengan Jongin, tapi sekarang kan keadaannya sudah berubah.

"Sama-sama Sehun. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi partnerku hari ini. Umm bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Huh?" Sehun hanya menjawab begitu.

"Jangan _reject _teleponku lagi ya." Lalu Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Setelah malam itu mereka berdua menjadi dekat kembali. Sehun sudah menjadi kekasih Jongin lagi.

Hari ini koran kampus yang kemarin diliput mereka keluar, jadi Sehun buru-buru membelinya untuk tahu hasil liputan mereka. Belum sempat membuka koran yang dibelinya, Jongin sudah merebut koran itu duluan dari Sehun.

"Hei aku kan belum baca sama sekali." Sehun memprotes.

"Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi Sehun, temani aku makan ya? Korannya nanti saja." Sehun memang paling tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jongin, dari dulu ini lah kelemahannya. Jadi dia menurut saja waktu Jongin menariknya ke kantin.

Sementara Jongin memesan makanan, Sehun membuka koran yang tadi dibelinya. Dia puas akan hasil tulisan Jongin tentang Bieber dan foto-foto yang dimasukkan Jongin ke artikelnya semuanya terlihat saling melengkapi menurut Sehun. Karena hanya itu yang ingin dilihatnya dia pun melipat kembali koran tersebut sambil menunggu Jongin. Tetapi sesuatu di bagian belakang koran kampus menarik perhatiannya. Rubrik gosip. Dan disitu ada fotonya dengan Jongin saat Jongin menggelitikinya di konser itu. Tertulis dibawah gambar tersebut _cr: Byun B._ Sehun tahu sekali siapa dia, fotografer koran kampus yang lain. Dari angle gambarnya jelas sekali itu diambil dari kelas festival yang paling dekat dengan VVIP. Bukankah Jongin bilang mereka hanya mampu beli satu tiket? Lalu ini apa?

Jongin yang membawa nampan makanannya pun memucat begitu tahu Sehun sedang melihat apa. "Aku bisa jelaskan sayang." Kata Jongin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Oh jangan memangilku sayang sekarang. Sebaiknya cepat jelaskan kenapa kita harus masuk rubrik ini lagi walaupun yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya salah." Sehun berkata dingin. Uuh Jongin tidak suka jika Sehun berbicara dengan nada begini.

"Yaah ternyata Baekhyun menonton konser itu juga, tidak sengaja dia melihat kita. Kau juga tahu dia itu fotografer untuk rubrik ini, jadi yaah itu lah hasilnya tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun menontonnya juga. Lagipula aku sudah mengedit artikelnya menjadi sebenar mungkin, tidak ada gosip kalau kau baca artikel itu." Jongin sudah takut saja mengatakannya, tapi respon yang didapatkan ternyata mengejutkan. Sehun malah tertawa.

"Hei kenapa malah tertawa?" Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Ini masih gosip Jongin, disini tertulis, **Kim Jongin Berusaha Pendekatan dengan Oh Sehun Lagi. **Faktanya kan kau sudah menjadi kekasihku lagi." Sehun meneruskan tawanya.

Jongin mendengus sebal. "Uuuh kau terdengar posesif sekali."

"Biar. Posesif begini kan kau suka juga." Mereka tertawa bersama mendengar perkataan Sehun tidak sadar ada orang lain yang lagi-lagi mengambil gambar mereka untuk rubrik gosip koran kampus selanjutnya. _Well, sepasang merpati jatuh cinta kembali nampaknya cocok untuk judul selanjutnya, _pikir orang yang mengambil gambar Sehun dan Jongin. Uuuh judulnya sungguh tidak kekinian sekali Byun.

* * *

**END**


End file.
